


this ride is a wild one

by justt_ppeachy



Series: someones out there, sending out flares [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Learning how to drive, Peter Parker is a Mess, They Both Need to Get it Together, Tony Stark is also a mess, kind of ig, so much fun, tony’s going to go into cardiac arrest some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justt_ppeachy/pseuds/justt_ppeachy
Summary: “Peter, if you crash my car—““I’m not going to crash your car,” Peter groans, throwing one hand up.And to his credit, he doesn’t hit anything with the vehicle, but he sure as hell comes close.(Or the barely mentioned irondad soulmate au where peter learns how to drive)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someones out there, sending out flares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760743
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	this ride is a wild one

**Author's Note:**

> so this takes place in my soulmates au but it’s like mentioned twice so you don’t really have to read my other works to know what going on. but if you want to read them then knock yourself out. 
> 
> i wrote this in honor of me passing my driving test and now being able to legally drive by myself

“Break, break, BREAK!” 

As Tony’s head slams against the headrest, he allows himself to close his eyes for only a moment, preparing for the whiplash he’s bound to have by the time he exits the car.

Teaching his fifteen and a half soulmate how to drive is what will finally cause his heart to just give up on him. He’s had it coming for a while, and after what he’s put his heart through in his many years of life, he couldn’t blame it for deciding to stop now. 

Well, maybe he would blame it at least a little bit if it gave up on him right now. Traumatizing the teen next to him into never sitting in a driver's seat again as his terrible driving caused his soulmate to go into cardiac arrest probably wasn’t the best outcome of this situation. 

_But definitely not the worst outcome either,_ he decides as Peter runs over a curb and his heart skips a beat again, only slightly concerning him. 

“Tony, you’re stressing me out,” Peter huffs as the car returns its four wheels on to the concrete it’s meant to stay on.

And to that, Tony rolls his eyes as his heart does somersaults like it’s a freaking gymnast or something. 

_Talk about being stressed out._

“You’re the one that’s about to scratch up my car. If anything, I’m the one who should be stressed,” He says, breathing deeply as an attempt to calm his irregular pulse. 

Peter turns to glare at him, shifting the gear into park. “You know, I didn’t even want to learn how to drive! I live in New York where I can mostly get anywhere with my two feet and a freaking MetroCard.”

“I’m sorry, but did you or did you not steal a car and crash it within five minutes of being in the driver's seat?” 

“Maybe.” Peter at least looked a little guilty at that, not bothering to turn his head to meet his eyes. 

“Where was your MetroCard then?” Tony mocks before facing Peter in the driver's seat. “You’re learning how to drive. End of discussion.” 

Peter throws up his hands before leaning back completely against the seat and Tony is completely aware that this is not the end of the discussion like he had hoped. 

“May doesn’t have a driver’s license and she’s perfectly fine!” 

“But as someone without a license, she sees the value of having it and agrees it’s important you learn,” Tony says before closing his eyes, willing this driving lesson to just be over already. 

“It's only important if you live in _Ohio_ or some middle of nowhere state like that. Everything here is only a walk and a subway ride away.” He glares at him and Tony knows Peter wants to be in this car even less than he does. 

But alas, they will have a very scary May Parker to answer to if either of them leaves this car anytime soon.

So instead, Tony prepares himself for another hour of driving in circles and says, “Just drive the damn car, Parker.” 

And that’s that. 

Until he almost hit a light post. 

“We are in a _parking lot_ with only five possible things you could hit, so how is it that you have almost hit every single one of them?” 

“I think your car is defective,” Peter mumbles before turning the wheel, making what could be considered a really bad left turn. 

“ _No,_ the only thing here that is defective is the operator. Don’t go blaming my car for your actions.” 

Peter just rolls his eyes as his knuckles turn white with the grip he has on the sides of the steering wheel. Tony knows he's anxious about the whole driving thing and the thought of their bickering making it worse causes guilt to pour into his stomach.

“Look, I know it’s stressful so just take it slow. Get comfortable with the amount of pressure you put on both the breaks and gas,” He says, tightening the seat belt against his body. “And, try to stay away from the light post. The fewer things your close enough to hit, the better,”

Peter just nods, breathing out a single “Okay,” before sliding the gear back into drive. 

Maybe the quiet helps or maybe Peter finally has the hang of it, but all and all, the second round is going monumentally better than the first one. 

~

“I am not driving on those roads,” Peter says, body halfway out of the car already. “Nope. No way. Not in a million years.” 

All Tony did was suggest they drive on a real road. That’s all but excuse the fuck out of him for being tired of doing nothing but driving circles around an empty parking lot for the last week.

How dare he propose something so unbearable that it doesn’t even deserve a second thought. 

He didn’t think it was a bad suggestion, but the offended look on Peter's face is kind of making him severely doubt himself at the moment. Tony really doesn’t understand why the thought of driving on actual roads people use on the daily scares his soulmate so much. 

_Sure,_ they’re a little busy but it’s truly nothing Peter couldn’t handle. 

“Get back in this car before you let all my hot air out,” He snaps as the bitter cold of mid February enters the perfectly heated vehicle. Peter climbs back into the car very slowly just to be a little shit and he expected nothing less from him. 

It’s probably just payback for the dreadful suggestion of having to practice really traffic rules on real roads. 

“The streets here aren’t that bad,” He says, trying to give Peter some confidence. Tony goes to open his mouth to voice his belief in him, but Peter is already shaking his head so frantically that Tony’s a little afraid he’s going to give himself whiplash. 

“No. No way. I’ve heard Happy when the traffic is so backed up and some taxi driver almost rear-ends him ‘cause they aren’t paying attention. You can not convince me those streets aren’t ‘that bad’,” Peter says as he’s taking the keys out of the ignition. 

“The streets here are not the same as the busy New York City streets you’re used to. At the very most, there will be maybe one or two cars near you. Just give it a try,” He says, ripping the keys out of the teen’s hand, not hesitating to restart the car. 

“No.” 

“ _Peter._ ” 

“You can’t make me,” 

“You’re right I can’t,” He says and Peter has the guts to look proud of himself for a moment. “But I certainly have the power to make you regret it if you don’t drive this damn car down the street and back in the next five minutes. Got it?” 

Silence overcomes them for just a moment before he hears the click of the gear shift.

“One day, your threat to tell May isn’t going to work anymore,” Peter mumbles as he turns out of the parking lot. 

Tony snorts. “You can keep telling yourself that, bug.” 

~

“No need to be nervous—“ May begins as she stands in front of her nephew, looking ten times more composed compared to the man supposed to be helping her co-patent. 

“I wasn’t nervous until you brought it up,” Peter hissed, crinkling the papers in his grip. 

May frowns in sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder at an attempt to comfort him as his anxiety bubbles over. 

“—We’ve practiced all of this a million times before. Use your mirrors, don’t go over the speed limit, stop at the right time, refrain from running over any cones,” Tony lists off, pacing outside the DMV office. 

Tony did not remember standing outside the BMV being this nerve-wracking, but here they were. His heart was already racing and he wasn’t even the one taking the test. Was second hand stress a thing? ‘Cause it really feels like a thing right about now. 

“Okay, I get. Now, please stop talking about it before I lose my nerve— and oh my god, sit down!” Peter says as he wipes his hands on his jeans. 

He forced himself to take a deep breath for Pete's sake before throwing himself down in the chair beside him.

Tony stares at his kid for just a moment, refusing to give in to the potential cardiac arrest at the thought of his soulmate being allowed to drive on real roads alone. 

“You’re gonna do great,” Tony promises, ruffling his soulmate's hair which is certainly not a tactic to force himself to calm down. Not in the slightest. 

“Peter Parker!” A voice rings out, startling the pair into standing up. 

Tony takes his spot next to the already before facing his slightly nervous kid. He places a hand on top of his head, allowing it to linger for just a moment before removing it when Peter glances towards the woman waiting for him. 

“This is it.” Peter breathes in a shaky inhale before taking a reluctant step towards a woman with a clipboard. 

“Knock ‘em dead, kid.” Tony grins but it starts to falter as he truly registers what he said. “Well, don't kill them cause that’s an automatic fail and a prison sentence, so just good luck.” 

Peter gives him a thumbs up before following the woman out to the parking lot.

The glass door slams behind him, leaving the two parents standing side by side as they refuse to look away from the boy that has grown up before their very eyes. 

“He’s gonna be fine, right?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from their boy.

His heart stutters in his chest one more time as May meets his eyes with a smile. 

“He’s going to be just fine.” 

(And so, if watching Peter walk out of the DMV thirty minutes later with the paper license and the biggest grin on his face makes all the heart problems worth it, well who’s to say. )

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote something happy.
> 
> don’t come to expect this. this is not going to be a regular thing. 
> 
> anyways, half of the conversations in this are based on ones i had with my dad during the 8 months i had my permit.
> 
> also, i wrote that atla au i was talking about so if that interest you, go read it if you wanna. i’m pretty proud of it so far so i highly recommend. 
> 
> you're welcome to come yell at me on tumblr at [ justt-ppeachy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justt-ppeachy) feel free to ask about this au, the atla au, or literally talk about anything as im always down to talk to anyone


End file.
